Carta de um apaixonado
by Aiko-Hosokawa
Summary: Camus revela seus sentimentos mais profundos em uma carta, será que Milo a lerá?


**Carta de um apaixonado**

Por AikoHosokawa

"A cada dia, a cada instante ao seu lado é como se fosse o paraíso na Terra.

Sua respiração quente tocando minha pele fria, suas mãos fortes tocando meu corpo deixando marcas vermelhas de puro amor, de pura paixão.

Ah, seu corpo! Que corpo! Meu objeto de perdição e de salvação. Incoerente?

Sim! Mas o que é mais ilógico do que o amor? Do nada ele vem e avassala o coração sem pergunta se é isso que queremos, sem se importa se isso causara sofrimento e desilusões.

Dessa forma surgiu meu amor por você, em um momento eu era um ser solitário e vazio no outro você passou a fazer parte da minha vida, mais ainda: passou a fazer parte de mim, da minha existência. Não consigo mais imaginar minha vida sem a sua presença, sem o teu perfume, sem o teu amor! Quando eu poderia imaginar que seria tão feliz ao lado de alguém?

O por que dessa carta? Não sei a resposta, acho que é para lhe dizer coisas que nunca tive coragem de dizer olhando em seus belos olhos, olhos intensos, profundos e cheios de vida.

Ah Mon cheer! É tão difícil quando estamos separados chego a pensar em deixar de lado todos as responsabilidades somente para permanecer ao seu lado, sei que isso não é possível, mas é tentador e não há nada errado em sonhar que posso ficar todo os dias, todas as horas, os minutos sempre ao seu lado até o fim do universo, pois só até a morte é pouco. Nossas almas estão destinadas uma a outra para todo o sempre.

Olho para você agora, esta dormindo em minha cama, todo largado e espaçoso pernas e um dos braços abertos, pois o outro descansa próximo ao teu rosto um tanto quanto infantil e muito sedutor é bom saber que tudo isso é meu e de mais ninguém. A tua pele bronzeada faz um bonito contraste com o azul do lençol de seda que chega a ser quase da cor de teus cabelos, mas que perde em beleza e vivacidade além de sem mais claro.

Não sei ao certo o que se passa em minha mente nesse momento a única coisa que vejo é você. Amo-te tanto que quase sinto dor pela emoção que parecesse não caber em meu peito.

Lembra de quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez? Éramos crianças vestidas com a mais forte proteção: a armadura de ouro. Você sempre foi tão diferente de mim. Era comunicativo, alegre fazia com que todos se aproximassem e ficassem deslumbrados com sua personalidade cheia de brilho. Encantou até mesmo um certo Cavaleiro mais velho sobre quem não desejo falar. Naquela tarde você veio a mim cheio de boas intenções e com um lindo sorriso no rosto. A principio nem ao menos lhe dei atenção, mas você não desistiu para minha felicidade. No fim do dia com esse seu jeito irresistível já havia arrancado coisas de mim que nunca alguém tinha ouvido e quando finalmente voltamos as nossas casas você disse ainda na saída da sua: 'Gostei de você e acho que seremos grandes amigos!' E sem pudor deu-me um beijo de leve nos lábios, o qual eu estranhei, mas não achei ruim muito pelo contrário. Acho que foi naquele momento que me apaixonei por você. Infelizmente percebi esse amor somente quanto estive preste a ter perde para sempre!!! Só de pensar nessa possibilidade meu peito dói, realmente eu sou um ninguém sem você.

No dia em que você se declarou para mim parecia que meu peito ia explodir de tanta felicidade, tive vontade de gritar para todo o mundo ouvir: 'O Milo é meu!'. Infelizmente como em varias outras ocasiões, me contive e acho que não demonstrei, como você merecia, todo o meu amor. Acabei te magoando, te ferindo e conseqüentemente afastei-te de mim. Como pude ser tão idiota? Covarde? Amo-te tanto que tentei te afastar para provar que não precisava de você, sempre achei que era totalmente auto-suficiente, mas me enganei. Preciso do seu amor tanto quanto preciso do ar que respiro.

Mais uma vez creio que vou me conter. Acho que essa carta nunca chegara á suas mãos, você nunca á lerá, acredito que assim é mais fácil para mim, pois para lhe entregar esta eu teria que esta longe ou morreria de tanta vergonha, você talvez até riria da infantilidade dessas palavras, mas sou muito fechado para dizer ou mostrar essas letras a ti, mesmo tento muita vontade de fazer eu não encontro coragem para tal ato. Declarar-me da forma que fiz para traze-lo de volta não foi fácil, passei por cima de minhas principais características. E que saber de uma coisa? Isso não importa, queria tê-lo de volta e tive isso sim é importante!

Cresci sem carinho, sem amor e sem mais nem menos encontro você um ser tão cheio de sentimentos, cheio de calor. Um calor tão intenso e agradável que dominou meu corpo e minha alma derreteu a grossa camada de gelo que criei em torno de mim para auto proteção e como sou grato por essa invasão. Amo-te...".

"Camus o que você esta fazendo acordado até agora?" Milo tinha a voz sonolenta com a mão direita coçava o olho direito passando-a depois pela franja que lhe caia sobre os olhos.

"Nada" O aquariano apresou-se a fechar a pasta na qual escrevia, ficou meio sem graça o que despertou curiosidade no amante que resolveu não perguntar mais, era tão tarde e queria dormi com Camus a seu lado.

"Vamos dormi, isso não é hora de trabalhar". Pegou o amado pela mão com carinho conduzindo-o para a cama, fez com que se deitasse agiu da mesma maneira e aconchegando-se ao peito do outro acabou dormindo em pouco tempo, pelo menos foi o que achou Aquário.

"Eu te amo Milo". Disse em um sussurro. Ao ouvir essas palavras Escorpião deu um pequeno sorriso de satisfação só depois dormiu sendo seguido por Camus que estava exausto por mais um dia de trabalho na Fundação.

------------

No dia seguinte logo cedo Camus acordou, tomou um banho e já se vestia quando finalmente Milo levantou-se com ar de preguiça foi ao banheiro lavou-se e foi para a cozinha tomar o café com seu amado.

"Bom dia Camus. Você acordou mais cedo hoje. Dormiu bem?".

"Você é que acorda cada vez mais tarde cherie. E não se preocupe dormi o suficiente". Camus afagou a nuca do amante e deu-lhe um suave beijo na boca.

"Estou sem tempo, tenho que ir".

"Eu sei, entendo. Tenha um bom dia querido". O escorpiano tinha a voz um pouco triste e conformada. Beijaram-se apaixonadamente logo em seguida o aquariano saiu em direção ao Templo de Athena.

Quando ficou sozinho um pequeno sorriso safado se formou nos lábios de Escorpião, seus olhos chegaram a brilhar com o pensamento que lhe veio á cabeça. Largou a maça que comia e dirigiu-se ao quarto. Sentou-se á escrivaninha de Camus, mexeu nas coisas e encontrou a pasta na qual o outro escrevia na noite anterior, surpreendeu-se ao ver um papel com seu nome escrito no alto.

"A cada dia...". Começou a ler a carta à emoção tomou conta de seu corpo as palavras que lia era lindas, perfeitas!

No meio das escadarias Camus se lembrou que havia esquecido um importante documento em casa. Apresçou-se de volta. Entrou como um torpedo e quando entrou encontrou Milo com a carta na mão, seu coração bateu forte ao mesmo tempo em que um frio enorme lhe percorreu a espinha e as bochechas ficaram rubras.

"Por que você está mexendo em minhas coisas?". Tentou mostrar raiva para não mostrar sua apreensão.

Milo tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas tinha acabado de ler naquele momento.

"Isso não é seu Camus, é meu! Assim como você. Não acredito que você ia me esconder isso! Será que ainda não compreendeu?! Você pode e deve confiar em mim, nunca zombaria de seus sentimentos. Eu te amo demais seu bobo". Milo mesmo entre lágrimas sorria de forma terna.

Os olhos de Camus também umedeceram não sabia o que dizer era tão bom ouvir aquelas palavras da boca do ser que tanto amava. A emoção transbordava naquele quarto o amor nunca tinha estado tão presente naquele lugar.

Milo colocou a carta onde ela estava, caminhou até Camus que ainda se encontrava na entrada do quarto abraçou o amante que logo largou a pasta que segurava e retribuiu ao abraço. Ficaram por alguns minutos assim até que Camus começou a beijar o pescoço de Milo, deixando esse supresso, mas não demorou muito para que retribuísse ás caricias afinal não ia perde aquela oportunidade por nada no mundo.

O escorpiano começava a beijar, á lamber e a morte de leve a pele branca deixando marcas vermelhas. Apresou-se a tirar a camisa do outro desceu para o mamilo esquerdo chupou-o deixando-o rígido. Camus com movimentos rápidos retirou a camisa de manga curta que Milo usava puxou de volta para mais uma vez beijar aquela boca deliciosa. Levou o escorpiano para a cama o fez sentar e lentamente foi deitando sobre Milo deixando os corpos caírem sobre a cama. Levou a mão até o cós da calça em direção ao botão, desabotoou, abriu e colocou a mão dentro acariciando o membro arrancando sussurros baixos do parceiro, enquanto acariciava beijava o peito musculoso e bronzeado. Milo desceu as mãos para a bunda do outro a apertou trazendo-o para ainda mais próximo de teu corpo, no instante seguinte começou a tirar a incomoda peça que impedia o contato pleno, despio e foi despido. Os corpos já nus se moviam em um mesmo ritmo, o ritmo das paixões quentes e volupiosas. As mãos furiosas percorriam todos as partes dos corpos, que se uniam como se sempre tivessem sido um só. Camus levantou-se um pouco acariciando a coxa do homem que tanto amava, flexionou-lhes ambas as pernas. Já estava na hora de acabar, ou melhor, começar a verdadeira festa. Aproximou-se e começou a penetrar na pequena entrada, vi no rosto de Milo uma expressão que misturava prazer e dor. Finalmente tinha entrado por completo começou então os movimentos lentos. Delirava só de olhar para o parceiro que soltava gemidos roucos e se agarrava ao lençol com tanta força que parecia que iria rasga-lo. Aquilo estava bom demais, porém sabia que não poderia ficar para sempre naquele ritmo isso chegava a ser uma tortura! Segurou um pouco abaixo da cintura bronzeada (mais ou menos na região do roxeste Aquele músculo abaixo dos 'quadradinhos' do abdômen e que desce até a virilha). E começou a se movimentar com mais velocidade. Camus também gemia mais alto agora se aumentassem um pouco mais à voz logo poderiam ser ouvidos nas casas vizinhas. Aquário já massageava o órgão dolorido de tanto tensão de Milo. Sentiam que não iam mais segurar aumentou ainda mais o ritmo os corpos estavam suados e em um do movimento forte e possessivo de Camus ambos os amantes chegaram juntos ao clímax. Sempre justos! Perfeitos! Isso mesmo perfeição é a melhor palavra para definir a relação entre esses dois Cavaleiros.

Camus repousa a cabeça no peito molhado de Milo ficaram por um longo tempo nessa posição e em silêncio.

"Camus". Milo chamou.

"Fala meu bem".

"Eu te amo e vou amar para sempre mesmo que os céus desapareçam e as estrelas explodam. Nunca se esqueça disso".

"Eu também te amo... eternamente meu anjo".

Pela primeira vez na história Camus havia deixado suas tarefas de lado, nem se importava, ou melhor, nem lembrava do trabalho para a Fundação.

Mais um tempo se passou quando finalmente resolveram se levantar tomaram um banho juntos no qual trocavam beijos e toques apaixonados, nunca um banho havia sido tal longo e agradável. Ficaram apenas namorando pelo resto da manhã. Era o paraíso não precisavam e nem queriam mais nada além do que tinha naquele momento.

No templo de Athena...

"Algo muito grave deve esta acontecendo com o Camus ele nunca se atrasa, faltar então!" Saori estava preocupadíssima com a ausência do Cavaleiro da 11ª Casa, já teria ido até lá verificar o que estava acontecendo se não fosse Seiya que a impedia, restava então andar de um lado para o outro tentando esquecer, mas não conseguia.

"Calma meu amor! Desse jeito você vai acabar tendo um ataque". O cavaleiro de Pegasus tentava acalma-la sem sucesso.

"Só vou ficar aliviada quando souber o que esta acontecendo. Será que você não entende? Amo meus Cavaleiros e me preocupo muito com eles".

"Tudo bem então deixa que eu vou vê o que está acontecendo. Me espera aqui, ok?".

"Agradeceria muito se você fizesse isso para mim". A deusa tinha o olhar de uma mãe preocupada com uma de suas crianças, ela achava que seus protetores já tinha sofrido demais e mereciam ter uma vida normal e feliz agora. Seiya saiu pensando em como era difícil dividir o amor dela com tantos Cavaleiros, mas no fundo ele sabia que como homem ele era o único para ela, conformou-se e foi na direção da Casa de Aquário.

"Camus cadê você?" Seiya chegou gritando e entrando.

A voz do Cavaleiro de Bronze retirou os amantes do êxtase em que se encontravam trazendo-os de volta á realidade. Camus aprontou-se com agilidade e saiu do quarto indo até a entrada da casa.

"Seiya aconteceu alguma coisa?". Camus estava afobado e com o rosto avermelhado.

"Sou eu que pergunto. Saori esta muito preocupada. Você não apareceu para trabalhar hoje!". Nesse momento Milo chegou também muito afobado. Seiya na hora entendeu o que tinha acontecido deu um sorriso.

"Ah! Então foi isso que aconteceu!". Ao ouvir essas palavras Camus ficou com o rosto muito vermelho e o sentia queimar de vergonha. Os Cavaleiros de Ouro ficaram mudos.

"Tudo bem é melhor irmos, a deusa esta preocupada". Camus consentiu com a cabeça olhou para Milo e saiu. Chegaram ao Templo Aquário estava encabulado não acreditava que tinha esquecido do tempo. Chegou reverenciou Athena.

"O que aconteceu Camus eu estava muito preocupada". Saori olhou para Seiya que sorria malicioso e reparou em uma pequena marca vermelha no pescoço do Cavaleiro muito sem graça á sua frente.

"Me perdoe não queria causar inconvenientes".

Compreendendo a situação, lembrando-se do cavaleiro responsável por aquela marca.

"Tudo bem tire o dia de folga, acho que vocês estão precisando mesmo ficar um tempo sozinhos". Camus deu largo sorriso não se importou com o fato da deusa saber de seu relacionamento de repente isso poderia até ser uma vantagem seria tudo mais fácil agora.

"Obrigado Saori. Acho que a senhorita tem razão".

Saiu satisfeito e nem mesmo notou o sorriso nos rostos dos dois que ficaram na sala.

Correu para sua casa e não encontrou mais Milo lá, desceu rápido para a 8ª Casa entrou sem se preocupar encontrou Milo vestindo a túnica de treinamento, aquela que deixava a mostra parte das coxas e do peito forte, já trajava também as sandálias e estava prendendo os cabelos.

"O que aconteceu? Por que você está aqui?". Sem dizer uma palavra se quer Aquário foi em direção ao Cavaleiro ainda confuso, segurou com a mão esquerda o lado esquerdo do pescoço do escorpiano e a outra foi direto para coxa grossa e firme e em um gesto muito sensual levantou um pouco a perna do amado que se surpreendeu ainda mais com o beijo apaixonado que se seguiu.

"Ganhei o dia de folga". Camus disse olhando para o lindo rosto muito próximo ao seu. Rosto no qual surgiu um grande e maravilhoso sorriso de satisfação.

Camus agora leva a mão até os cabelos presos de Milo e puxa a fita que o prendia, não gostava de vê-los presos, adorava o ar selvagem que Escorpião tinha quando eles estavam livres. Voltou a beijar os lábios tenros e foi correspondido com a mesma paixão. Mais uma vez os corpos se uniram em um abraço que os tornavam um ser completo e mais forte, se possuíram e novamente provam o sentimento que separa o que é mortal do eterno.

"Isso nunca vai acabar Milo?". Camus já sabia a resposta, mas queria ouvi-la mais uma vez.

"Nunca meu amor, estaremos juntos in aeternum". (Para sempre) Camus estava deitado sobre o peito de Milo acariciando o braço direito e sendo afagado na cabeça pela outra mão do Cavaleiro.

Assim passaram o resto do dia, o resto da vida, ou melhor, assim passam todos os dias da eternidade... Juntos!!!

**FIM**

-

N/A Essa fic dedico para minha amiga Kura-Chan (aqui no site o nick dela é Kuu-Chan). Isso porque ele amar Milo X Camus tanto quanto eu (e mais um monte de gente) e principalmente porque ela disse que minha primeira Lemon tinha sido "mal aproveitada" pois o parceiro de Milo era o Saga e não o Camus. Agora acho que ta bom né?


End file.
